Tenchi Universe/Muyo: The Carnival
by angelfaerie2001
Summary: Chapt. 3 is the best. It has a better format. What do u think? Its my first fanfic. PLEASE review it!!
1. Ryoko

Tenchi Muyo! (Actually a continuation of the Tenchi Universe, but who's asking anyway???)  
  
Fanfic #1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi…. Though that would be fun…lol  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best. Thanks! Here goes nothing!! Lol!  
  
Setting: Masaki Shrine, 1 year after Tenchi returns from battling Kagato.  
  
Tenchi was out sweeping the floor of the Masaki shrine when it became time for dinner.  
  
"Damn! All this dirt! Yeesh! Finally, I'm done and can go to dinner."  
  
With that, he put away the broom and headed for the Masaki residence, humming some insane little tune. He's about half way to the house when he gets the odd little feeling that you get when someone is following you. He stops humming. The hairs on the back of his head stood up.  
  
"Who is that?!?!"  
  
He turns around, but nobody was there. He starts walking again, this time without humming. Again that feeling came.  
  
"Damn it all! Who's there?!?!" He called with a hint of fear edging into his voice. "Who's stalking me??"  
  
"Teennnccchhhhiiii....... ttteeeennnnccchhhhiii....." A voice called from up above.  
  
"Teeennnncccchhhhiiii......."  
  
I recognize that voice, Tenchi thought.  
  
"Ttttteeeennnnnccccchhhhiii....."  
  
Finally, the realization hit him. No!!! It can't be!!! Just when my life was becoming normal!! Just when I thought that it was all over!! NO!!!!  
  
He turned around again and a figure was standing in the shadows of a tree. "TENCHI!!!" The figure stepped out of the shadow.  
  
Just what I thought. RYOKO!!!  
  
"Did you miss me, Tenchi??" Ryoko asked. "I told you that the carnival would come back. It always does. Now, I think that its carnival time again."  
  
"NO!!! It can't be!!!" *sweatdrop*  
  
"What, Tenchi?!?! I thought you'd be happy to see me!!! That haughty princess beat me here didn't she!! Now she's stolen you from me!! How could she!! How could you??" With that, Ryoko starts bawling her eyes out. "Oh, Tenchi! I've missed you so much! Now you've fallen in love with that brat of a princess!!"d  
  
"RYOKO!!" And Tenchi runs home as if to try and escape what MUST have been a dream, a hallucination caused by all the dust in the shrine.  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
Well, that's it so far!! I just wanted to get it up and ready!!! I hope to add more soon!! Its a start, at least! What do you think??? 


	2. At dinner.......

Chapter 2  
  
Here we go!!! More Tenchi!!! YEA!!!!  
  
Once home, Yosho was just putting dinner on the table.  
  
"Tenchi!!! You're late!! You were supposed to make the rice!!!"  
  
"I know, grandpa, I got…. distracted on the way….."  
  
"A girl?!?!?!" said Tenchi's father, who just walked in. "I'm so proud of you, Tenchi!!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Ummmm….. well….."  
  
At that point, Ryoko walked in with a frown on her face. "SHE'S NOT HERE!!!! WHERE'D YOU HIDE HER!?!?!?!"  
  
"Ryoko?!?!" said Yosho and Tenchi's father at the same time.  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S who distracted you, Tenchi! Couldn't stay away from her!! Oh, Tenchi!!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!! Why'd you run from me?? AND WHERE'S THAT DAMN AYEKA?!?!"  
  
"Ayeka?!?!" said Yosho "Ayeka's not here. At least as far as I know…"  
  
"TWO GIRLS!!! You're becoming a regular girl magnet, Tenchi!!!"  
  
"Ummmm…. Ryoko….. Ayeka's NOT here."  
  
Just then, there was a crash right outside, around the lake area. Tenchi, his dad, grandfather, and Ryoko all run outside to see what happened.  
  
  
  
To be continued………..  
  
The beginning's boring…… I'm gonna keep writing and it should pick up a lot soon…..  
  
What do u guys think??? 


	3. Princesses

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: This chapter has a VERY different format that I hope will make it better and you guys will like more!! TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!!!!  
  
  
  
As they rushed outside, they saw an enormous space ship had crash-landed in the lake. Emerging from the ship were two figures. Seeing the trouble that they were having exiting the ship, Tenchi rushes out to help them. Upon doing so, he identifies them as….. Ayeka and Sasami!!!  
  
Oh, no!! Why can't this all go away!! I thought that when I came back to earth, all of the space crap could be left behind in Jurai! *sigh*  
  
With that, he did what he had intended to do from the beginning- help Ayeka and Sasami out of the now-burning space ship. He climbed up to where they were. Upon reaching the top, he stumbles and falls, grapping a hold of a piece of space ship that was sticking out. Not far above, Ayeka saw Tenchi fall and screamed. Once he was able to catch himself, she let out a sigh of relief and tried to help by offering her hand for Tenchi to grab. He does so and, with Ayeka and Sasami (who was helping Ayeka not to fall)'s help, he climbs back up. When he reaches the top, Ayeka, still holding Tenchi's hand, pulls him to her saying, "I've missed you, Tenchi. I tracked Ryoko here and couldn't let her have you. I love you." After saying that, she pulls him even closer and kisses him, refusing to stop for what seemed to Tenchi to be a century.  
  
"Stop molesting my Tenchi, you whore!!! Who do you think that you are?!?! Oh, when I get my hands on you……." Ryoko screamed, enraged that Ayeka would be so bold and kiss HER Tenchi while she is just a couple hundred feet away.  
  
"My Tenchi!! Don't let her bother you!! Let's go and run away together! Leave here once and for all!!"  
  
"Um……. *sweatdrop*…………. Jump!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi yells, jumping into the lake, pulling Ayeka and Sasami with him.  
  
Not ten seconds later, the area where they were all standing collapsed and the metal fell down into the ship's interior where a fire was savagely burning.  
  
The trio surfaced, sputtering as they all tried to reach the safety of shore. Once onshore, Ryoko runs towards them, intent on killing Ayeka for her boldness and her love for Tenchi. Blinded by her jealousy, she doesn't notice Yosho had grabbed her spiky blue hair, seeing in advance what she was going to do. With her hair held tight by Yosho, she falls down, cursing Ayeka for what she has done.  
  
Haughty as ever, Ayeka stomps over to the fallen Ryoko and laughs at her. Ryoko tries to get up, only to find that Yosho's hand was stuck in her spiky, knotty hair.  
  
Yosho, seeing Ayeka, grabs her with his other hand, pulling them apart so that they won't hurt either of them. This pisses both of them off. Kicking and screaming, they try to get out of his grasp, but can't.  
  
Tenchi, seizing the opportunity, runs upstairs to his room where he starts to change out of his wet clothes.  
  
  
  
Well, I think that that's a little better than the others. What do you think?? 


End file.
